Lobo de ojos rojos
by Neyade
Summary: Hay tres cosas de las que estoy completamente segura. Primera, James es un vampiro. Segunda, su pelirroja pareja y un negro alto y con vestimentas algo ridículas le acompañarán allí donde vaya. Y tercera, nunca nadie puede escapar de él.


**Disclaimer:** El universo de Crepúsculo pertenece a Stephenie Meyer y a los productores de la película. No escribo con ánimo de lucro pero la trama es mía, así que si deseas subirla a cualquier otro sitio háblalo conmigo primero. Gracias.

**Notas:** Es la primera viñeta de una serie de diez que participarán en la comunidad LiveJournal **10instantes **con James como claim. Muchas veces saldrá Victoria, probablemente mi personaje favorito de esta saga, y otras tantas Laurent. Puede que los Cullen asomen la cabeza alguna vez, aunque lo dudo mucho.

**Notas2:** El primer fic en más de un mes. ¡Puede que incluso vaya a salir del bloqueo! (Gracias a Mer por betear, por las ideas y por su genialidad xD).

**I**

La primera vez que las ve llevan una falda plisada y a cuadros y los calcetines blancos subiéndoles algo flojos por las piernas. Su pelo huele a limpio y su sangre es una fragancia imposible de evitar. Atraviesan la calle entre risas de niñas, de adolescentes quizás y con mucha suerte, y él se distrae durante un par de segundos eternos observando como se mueve el pelo oscuro de una de ellas. Cada movimiento es como un ataque directo a sus sentidos, a su cordura. Se queda sin respiración.

Sonríe a medias y se lleva una mano al pelo. Siempre lo hace, esto, lo de hundir los dedos en las raíces de éste cuando encuentra algo que le sorprende especialmente. Esta vez la sorpresa es placentera y se debe a ese montón de niñas de piel blanca, a veces casi translúcida, que permite verles las venas palpitantes. La tan conocida yugular palpita en sus cuellos, la carótida parece que le llama y en el brazo la arteria radial cargada de sangre se mueve casi imperceptiblemente. A él el movimiento le está volviendo loco.

―¿Ahora te gustan las niñas? ―le _casi _sobresalta Laurent al hablarle con algo de sorna. Se le ha acercado sin hacer ningún ruído y su piel oscura se confunde un poco con el fondo del cielo, dónde empieza a anochecer.

―Mírales el cuello ―gruñe él como única respuesta y sin dejar de mirarlas.

La respiración de Laurent se acelera al imitar sus movimientos y James sonríe, algo pagado de si mismo.

―¿Ahora te gustan las niñas? ―repite él con algo de retintín, y seguiría mofándose si no fuera porque las chicas se separan, despidiéndose con un par de besos y haciendo que a ellos se les encienda el instinto del cazador en la sangre―. Vamos. ―Señala a dos de ellas con la cabeza y ni se gira para ver si Laurent le sigue. Si es listo, lo hará.

(Lo hace).

Atraviesan las calles con paso ligero ―sus pies casi no hacen ruido al golpear en el suelo―, siguen a las muchachas con una sonrisa depredadora en los labios y se ocultan en las sombras cuando estas giran la cabeza por alguna casualidad del destino. Las calles son demasiado anchas para lo que vienen a ser sus propósitos, y Laurent chasquea la lengua algo irritado. James frunce la nariz.

―Joder, como ahora se nos escapen me voy a cabrear.

―Haz algo ―le propone Laurent con los ojos rojos brillando en la semi oscuridad de la tarde.

―¿Algo cómo qué? ¿Qué no oyes la respiración de la vieja esa del diván? ―pregunta mientras señala con un golpe de cabeza a una anciana cubierta, más que vestida, con unas ropas que desprenden olor a naftalina.

―Está dormida ―apunta Laurent levantando las cejas.

Se miran, desafiantes durante un segundo, y ambos comparten una misma sonrisa torcida antes de lanzarse hacia las muchachas corriendo a una velocidad sobrehumana, intentando evitar que estas entren en una calle más concurrida.

(Las chicas no pueden emitir ni siquiera un gemido antes de que ellos les cubran la boca con la mano).

Laurent bebe lentamente, a sorbos largos y satisfechos. Su piel oscura y brillante contrasta enormemente con la de su presa ―ya no es la chica, la niña o la muchacha, sino _su presa_―, cada vez más pálida a medida que la sangre abandona sus venas. La sujeta en un abrazo suave y apretado, la besa más que la muerde. Se abandona al placer de una manera completamente relajada.

La técnica de James contrasta salvajemente con la suya. Toda la calma de la que hace gala Laurent es sustituída por una furia salvaje, un hambre desmedida y la sangre salpicando el pelo oscuro que tan bien huele, ahora enredado. Bebe a grandes sorbos y con rapidez, como si el mundo se acabara y él tuviera que beber, beber y beber para salvarse. La sangre entra en su organismo como una droga imparable; devolviéndole los colores a la vida, calentando su cuerpo y calmando la sed terrible que siempre le corroe. Sonríe antes de volver a morderla brutalmente.

Cuando acaban, siempre en silencio para que la anciana no despierte, intercambian una mirada rápida antes de volver a sonreírse.

(El cuello de la vieja se rompe con un _crack_ de lo más sonoro y James es el primero en acercarse a su cuello, acompañado por una carcajada algo ahogada de Laurent).

Sucumbir a la tentación nunca había sido tan satisfactorio.


End file.
